


Returning

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Perfection [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #WesCrusherDay, Family Reunion, Gen, enterprise d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Wesley returns to the Enterprise to join his family. Sequel to Perfection, so takes place in that same universe.





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #WesCrusherDay. Check out the twitter account @WesCrusherDay

Wesley was excited to be transferring back onto the _Enterprise_ as the assistant Chief Engineer – the same position he wished he had held as an Acting Ensign all those years ago. This time he would be a Lieutenant with his own quarters, or at least, he wouldn’t be staying with his mother and siblings. He would have a suite to share with three other Lieutenants. Wesley wondered if anyone would realise he was related to the CMO and Admiral since he still used Crusher as his last name. He had _wanted _ to change his name to Picard when his parents were married, but Jean-Luc had advised him against it to prevent any special treatment he might have received at the Academy.

He stepped off the transporter pad and grinned at his old friend, now Captain. “Lieutenant Crusher-Picard, reporting for duty, Sir.” Will Riker raised his eyebrows.

“Crusher-Picard, Wes?” 

“Yes, Sir. I wanted to just be Picard a long time ago, but Dad....I mean, the Admiral, suggested I keep Crusher while I was at the Academy. As I was materializing, I decided to add the Picard to surprise Dad.” Captain Riker grinned at his former protégé. 

“You should drop the Crusher. That will _really _shock the Admiral.” Wesley grinned.

“Erm, permission to come aboard, Sir?”

“Granted.” Will clapped Wesley on the back. “It’s good to have you back, Wes.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Will snorted. “You don’t need to _Sir_ me. I’m not your father. I’m just your old friend who happens to be your Captain.”

“Yes...Sir, I mean, Captain.” Will grinned.

“Better. Commander La Forge is my first officer and has assigned you quarters. I’m sure he informed you of the location. Your parents are in their old quarters – I never moved into them. There’s a poker game in my quarters tonight. I expect I’ll see you there? Twenty hundred.” Wesley grinned. “I’ll be there, Sir.”

“Fantastic. Now, go settle into your new quarters and visit your parents. Data will contact you with your roster.” 

“Thanks, Captain.”

###

“Wes! I missed you!” Wesley grinned and caught the blur that threw herself at him.

“Fe, you saw me two weeks ago.” Nearby, Jack rolled his eyes. 

“It’s always drama with her, Wes.” Jack came forward and Wesley clapped his younger brother on his back. 

“Hey, Jack. How’s things?” 

“Eh, not bad. When Lisa’s not making me play with her dolls.” Wesley snorted.

“I need a picture of that. I’ll show it to what’s her name....Sharna?” Jack shoved his brother.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would,” he said with a smug smile. He loved being an older brother. He treated Jack the way Will and Geordi had treated him when he was younger, and it seemed to work. “Anyway, where’s Mom and the old man?”

“Mom got called away to an emergency, and Dad’s setting up his new office next door. They’re going to remove a wall between this and next door’s quarters and then block off Dad’s office so he’ll have an entrance from the hall and one into our quarters. Captain Riker offered him the Ready Room, but you know Dad.” 

“Yeah.” Wesley kicked off his boots and headed towards the replicator. “I need a coffee. Either of you want anything?” 

“I’ll take a coffee.”

“Me too!” Wesley laughed. 

“Fe, I don’t think Mom or Dad would appreciate that. How about a hot chocolate for you?” Felisa frowned at her older brother and crossed her arms.

“Why not?” 

“Fe....you’re six. Coffee is a grown-up drink.” Felisa glared.

“You’re letting Jack drink one! He’s only thirteen!” Wesley knelt in front of his little sister.

“Tell you what, Fe. I’ll get my coffee and you can have a sip. If you like it, we can ask Mom and Dad if you can have some tomorrow.”

“Fiiiine.”

“You’re a good negotiator, Wes.” Wesley grinned.

“I learned from the best.” Wesley replicated his coffee and offered his sister a sip, who promptly made a face and Wesley just laughed and got her a hot chocolate, and another coffee for his brother, then made himself comfortable in his favourite chair. 

“Ah. What do you want to do until Mom and Dad get back?” Jack shrugged.

“Mom just said to feed Lisa if she wasn’t home by dinner time and to try to pry Dad away from organising his new office.” Wesley snorted.

“Sounds like Mom. So...Fe, want to play dolls with your older brothers?” Jack groaned.

“If I see a camera, Wes...you’re toast!” 

###

Wesley was, surprisingly, having fun playing with Felisa’s collection of dolls. Jean-Luc, Beverly, and Wesley had all made sure Felisa’s collection was well-rounded with dolls representing most of the aliens in the Federation. Felisa took great joy in telling the many diplomats her father entertained about her collection. Wesley looked at the clock and saw it was going on five. He stood up.

“Hey, Fe. Hungry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why don’t you put away the dolls and then we’ll see if we can get Dad to come home for dinner.” Felisa giggled. 

“Daddy got disdracted.” Jack snorted.

“_Distracted_, Lisa. The word you’re looking for is Distracted.” Felisa stuck her tongue out.

“That’s what I said! Disdracted!” 

“Whatever. Here, I’ll help you clean up the dolls.” Jack swept an arm across the low table and pushed all the dolls onto the floor. 

“Hey! Weeeeesssssss, Jack’s being mean.” Wesley shook his head at his siblings.

“Where do they belong?” 

“In my toybox, except for Doctor Crusher! She stays on my bed.” 

“_Doctor Crusher?_ You have a doll you named after Mom?” 

“Noooo...it’s _Doctor Crusher_, not Mommy!” Felisa shoved a doll with red hair and a blue uniform at his brother. “Seeeee.” Wesley turned the doll over in his hands.

“Wow, this...really looks like Mom.” 

“She has one of Dad too. And Captain Riker and Commander Troi have dolls that look like them, too. I think there might even be one for Chancellor Worf, Commander La Forge, and Data, too.” 

“Huh, I never knew. I assume Mom and Dad know?” Jack grinned. 

“It’s too bad you missed Felisa’s birthday. Dad took great joy in giving Lisa the doll of Mom...and then two days later, Mom gave her the doll of Dad! Something about payback for Doctor Crusher day?” Jack shrugged while Wesley laughed. 

“Yeah. When I was a kid, we used to have Doctor Picard Day when all us kids made pictures and stuff about Dad. Mom thought it was funny, so the next year, he made us have a Doctor Crusher Day. Mom wanted to kill him.” Jack laughed.

“I bet! Anyway, I’ll go see if Dad can be pried away from his books.” 

“Thanks.”

###

Beverly breezed in as the rest of the family was sitting down for dinner. She greeted Wesley with a kiss on his head.

“How long are you here for?” 

“Actually, Mom, I’ve been transferred to the _Enterprise_. Geordi said Reg needed a new assistant. Apparently, he’s not having an easy time keeping Assistant Chief Engineers and Geordi and Will..I mean, Captain Riker and Comander La Forge, thought I might have a better time since Reg knows me.” Beverly beamed at her son.

“Reg is...still Reg. He’s brilliant at his job though.” Wesley grinned.

“I just hope he’s forgotten about Broccoli.” 

“I don’t want any broccoli. Yuck!” Jean-Luc laughed at his daughter and his step-son. 

“Yes, I think we’ve put that little mishap behind us. I have no doubt you’ll be brilliant. It’ll be good for Commander Barclay to have someone familiar working with him. I take it you’ll be making an appearance at the poker game tonight?” 

“Yeah. Do you think it’ll be alright? I mean....I’m not part of the senior staff or even the bridge staff anymore.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. They’re even letting _me_ attend as long as I promise to leave the pips behind.” Wesley laughed and Jean-Luc glanced over at Felisa.

“You done eating, Sweetheart?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“You know what that means. Homework. Bath time. Bedtime.” Felisa frowned.

“Do I hafeta?” 

“Yep,” Jack said.

“You’re not off the hook either, young man. I know you have a Science project due soon.” Jean-Luc levelled a gaze at his younger son that had him looking down at his plate.

“Yeah, I do. Hey Wes, think you can help me with it?” Jack’s face brightened at the opportunity to do something with his brother and he knew he’d get an A if Wesley helped him.

“Yeah, I guess so. I have a few hours before I need to go.” Felisa pouted.

“No fair. I wanted Wes to help _me._” Jack snorted. 

“You snooze, you lose, little sis.” Felisa stuck her tongue out at Jack. 

“Ah, and sometimes I wished I had a sibling when I was Jack’s age...”

###

The poker game had soon degenerated into one big catch-up session as everyone wanted to know what Wesley had been up to since he had first left the _Enterprise, _ and of course what Deanna and Jean-Luc had been doing at headquarters since they had only permanently moved over recently.

“It was boring,” Deanna stated, as she discarded two cards and accepted two from Geordi. “Too many meetings with so many deceptive people.”

“Did they know you knew?” Deanna nodded. 

“I mean, they had to. Who _doesn’t_ know that Admiral Picard has a half Betazoid for an assistant?”

“Ah, my dear, you are far _more_ than just an assistant. You are positively my right hand.” Deanna beamed and Wesley watched Beverly nudge her husband. 

“She better not be your right hand in bed!” Everyone laughed except for Wesley, who covered his ears.

“La la la. I’m not hearing this....” Will grinned at his latest member of the crew.

“Surely you know where your siblings came from. Frankly, I’m surprise there’s only –“ Will’s mouth was covered by both Deanna and Beverly’s hands until Beverly flung her hand away, shrieking.

“He _licked_ me!” Will tried to look sheepish.

“Sorry, Bev. I thought your hand was Deanna’s.” Beverly rolled her eyes and picked back up her cards.

“Who’s turn is it?”

“No idea.” 

“Me neither.”

“Nah, might as well just fold and get more drinks.”

“I believe it is Admiral Picard’s turn.” Jean-Luc smiled at his android friend. 

“Thank you, Data, but I think I agree with Geordi in abandoning the cards in favour of a drink among old friends. And I think, I might have an announcement to make.” Jean-Luc rose from the table and Deanna tried to hide her smirk.

“Don’t tell me you and Beverly actually _are_ having another child?”

“No, Will. Beverly and I both agreed...actually, I don’t think that’s any of your business, _Captain.”_ Will glanced down at the table.

“Sorry, Jean-Luc.” 

“Apology accepted. Now, I do know you asked me to leave my pips at the door, however, I think this is the perfect time to make my announcement. Mister Data, if you could please stand up?” Data obliged his old Captain and came to stand next to him. “Now, Data, I know it wasn’t fair at all when Will’s plan to make you his first officer was blocked by a few admirals.”

“Sir, I do not mind. Geordi makes a fine first officer.” Geordi grinned at his friend.

“Thanks, Data.”

“I know he does, and we do not intend on demoting him. No, rather, I have decided to promote you to full Commander. There is absolutely no reason to not give you the promotion.” Jean-Luc held out a full pip to Data, and Data leaned in so Jean-Luc could unpin the half pip to replace it. “There. Congratulations, Commander Data.” The friends burst into applause. It had been a very sore subject when Will had been promoted to Captain. The natural order should have been for the second officer to become the first, and Will was all set to promote Data when word came to him that he was being blocked on account of some of Command not wanting a ‘machine’ having that much power. Instead, Data had remained second officer and Geordi had received the promotion to both First Officer and Commander.

“Thank you. This was unexpected. I appreciate it.” Beverly gave Data a hug. 

“And he didn’t even tell me!” 

“Uh, I have an announcement, too.” Wesley stood up and his mother and step-father glanced at him. 

“Go on, Wes.” Will grinned at the younger man. He _knew_ what Wesley was about to say.

“Well, I’ve made a decision and I hope you’re as pleased with it as I am. Mom....Dad....from now on, my name is Wesley Robert Picard. No more Crusher. I-“ He didn’t get to finish as he was engulfed in a hug by both parents. 

###

Wesley was walking back towards his quarters with his parents after the impromptu party had broken up. “I should have left ages ago. Reg and I are meeting at oh seven hundred.” He yawned. 

“Then we won’t invite you in for a drink.” Beverly pretended to frown as Jean-Luc spoke.

“Just a small one, Wes? I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Mom. But, you know I’m going to be here for a long time. Can I take a rain check? Besides, I thought I might offer to walk Sam – I mean, Lieutenant Westin – back to her quarters.” Beverly smiled. 

“Ah, trying to start back up a romance with her?” Wesley blushed. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. I just thought it might be nice to catch up with an old friend.” 

“Admirable. Wes, why don’t you join us for dinner again tomorrow? I’m sure your siblings would love to see you again.” 

“Thanks, Dad. I will.” The trio arrived at the newly expanded quarters and let themselves in. Lieutenant Westin was curled up on the sofa, reading from one of the Picard’s books. She blushed when she saw them come in.

“Sorry, Admiral, Doctor. I was just reading.” Jean-Luc smiled warmly at the young woman. They had known Samantha Westin since she had been a cadet alongside Wesley, and at one point she and Wesley had been dating. When she was assigned to the _Enterprise_, she began babysitting for the Picards, though Jack would say he was too old for a babysitter now. 

“It’s not a problem, Samantha. You may borrow the book if you’d like.” 

“Thanks, Admiral.” Samantha then noticed Wesley and she grinned. “Wes! I was hoping I would see you!” She embraced her old friend and gave him a fast peck on his lips that Beverly most definitely noticed.

“Hey, Sam. I was wondering if I could walk you back to your quarters?” She smiled.

“Sure! Oh, Doctor Picard, Felisa told me her ear hurt and I said I would send you in to check on her when you got home. “

“Thanks, Sam. I’m sure she’s fine. She _always_ has something wrong when we’re not here.” Samantha smiled. 

“True. Last time she told Jack and I she had ‘Happenditus’. We _think_ she was trying to say appendicitis, but we didn’t correct her.” Wesley laughed.

“Sounds like my sister.” He glanced at his parents. “Night Mom. Night Dad. I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast?” 

“Coffee and croissants at six. Don’t be late!” Wesley groaned.

“Ugh. See you at six.” He held out his arm for Samantha and was soon escorting her down the corridor towards the turbolift.

###FIN###


End file.
